


Church

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Churches & Cathedrals, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint visit Church on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church

Neither Clint or Natasha are religious people. But every Christmas Eve, both of them go to a church. 

This was started when Clint had been MIA on a mission and Natasha seeking some silence had gone to a church.

It had calmed her down.

This year Natasha wanted to thank whatever deity for giving her what she wanted the most.

She was pregnant.

Clint and her were going to be parents.

They went to the Church and sat their. The priest knew them very well by now so he just nodded at them.

Today a choir was performing Christmas Carols.

Both felt calm and Nat felt the baby kick.

The both shared a smile.


End file.
